


What Happens at New Year's Eve (actually happens, it's Beacon Hills not Vegas dude)(in French)

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles kisses a stranger at the New Year costume party. Except she's not really a stranger.</p>
<p>In French, translation coming soon !</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens at New Year's Eve (actually happens, it's Beacon Hills not Vegas dude)(in French)

Soirée déguisée. Masque obligatoire. Forcément. Jackson était de retour à Beacon Hills et il était bien décidé à ce que tout le monde soit au courant. D’où la gigantesque soirée du Nouvel An et la fontaine à champagne que Stiles put apercevoir en avançant dans le jardin.

Il adorait son costume d’Han Solo mais son pantalon le grattait. La musique était sympa mais il n’avait personne avec qui danser. Scott était dieu sait où. Lydia essayait d’éviter un combat à mort (ou presque) entre Jackson et Aiden.

Pour résumer, Stiles avait envie d’être à cette fête comme de se pendre.

Et maintenant, minuit allait sonner et il allait se retrouver seul alors que tout le monde se sauterait dans les bras. Seul, d’accord mais alors avec une coupe de champagne pour faire passer l’amertume de l’ensemble de ce désastre.

Sa coupe était pleine, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, jusqu’à ce qu’il la renverse sur la personne qui attendait après lui pour se servir. Bien joué, Stiles, une dernière maladresse pour finir l’année en beauté. La demoiselle, en costume de guerrière amazone, n’eut pourtant pas l’air de s’offusquer. Elle passait peut être elle aussi une soirée pourrie.

Elle tendit la main pour se présenter, dévoilant un tatouage sur sa hanche à l’endroit où son costume laissait apparaître sa peau dorée, un papillon qui semblait posé sur sa peau et prêt à s’envoler (ou peut-être le champagne rendait-il Stiles poétique) et à ce moment précis le décompte de minuit commença et la poignée de main se transforma en baiser, lèvres contre lèvres, pendant un bref instant, en un baiser vorace pour des lèvres si douces. Stiles laissa ses mains s’aventurer sur les hanches de l’inconnue alors qu’elle lui mordillait délicatement la lèvre, déclenchant un frisson depuis le bas de son dos jusqu’à la base de son cou. Ces quelques minutes parurent durer une éternité et furent globalement ce qui sauva la soirée de Stiles, fournissant un souvenir qu’il put raconter à plusieurs reprises et qu’il fit apparaître dans ses fantasmes bien plus souvent encore.

Stiles ne chercha pas à savoir qui était la mystérieuse inconnue, le souvenir était parfait auréolé de ce mystère.

Jusqu’au jour des trente ans de Scott. Jusqu’à ce que Melissa McCall se moque gentiment de son fils en racontant comment il avait tenté de lui cacher qu’il s’était fait tatouer sans son accord et avant sa majorité. Elle rit en se remémorant la tête de Scott découvrant que sa mère, sa tendre et innocente mère avait un tatouage depuis à peu près le même âge que lui. C’était une folie de jeunesse, un simple papillon sur la hanche, un papillon posé sur une boussole, avoua-t-elle alors que Stiles manquait de s’étouffer avec le cheesecake.

De toutes les personnes présentes à cette fête, il avait fallu qu’il embrasse Melissa McCall. Forcément. Et maintenant il allait devoir mettre toute son énergie à effacer de sa mémoire les fantasmes qui avaient accompagnés ses jeunes années.

Il pouvait aussi décider que le responsable de ce fiasco était Jackson pour avoir organisé cette soirée au départ. Voilà. Blâmer Jackson. Bonne idée. Et ne pas, je répète, ne surtout pas se rappeler à quel point ce baiser était sensuel.

Mais bon sang que ce baiser était sensuel.


End file.
